Sabachi Search
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Perceptor and Wheeljack want to play a game but where's the game gone? Perceptor remembers lending it to Jazz but it's not there anymore


To: From: Message: hey, just checking that you're still coming around after shift like we agreed. Also, don't forget to bring the sabachi so we can have a couple games.

To: From: Message: I will be there as we agreed. As for the sabachi, I don't have it at the moment. I lent it to Jazz yesterday, I'll track it down. See you at the end of shift.

To: From: Message: Jazz, do you still have the sabachi game I lent you yesterday? Wheeljack wants a game tonight. I'll pick it up on my way past at the end of my shift.

To: From: Message: sorry Perceptor, I left it in Prowl's office after we finished playing. As far as I know, he's still got it but I'll check on that and let you know what I find out.

To: From: Message: Prowler, Perceptor is looking for the sabachi game I left in your office. Wheeljack's looking to play him after shift, should I tell him to swing past your office to pick it up?

To: From: Message: No, I don't have it anymore. Prime came by earlier and spotted it. He asked if he could take it and have a couple games against Bumblebee. I didn't see any harm in that so I let him borrow it. I'll see if I can track it down and tell him Perceptor wants it back.

To: Prime_ From: Message: have you finished with the sabachi game? Perceptor is looking for it so he and Wheeljack can have a game or two after shift.

To: From: Prime_ Message: no, I don't have it anymore Prowl. Bumblebee wanted to play against Bluestreak so he took it with him when he left the rec hall this afternoon. I'll check in with him and see if I can track it down again.

To: From: Prime_ Message: do you still have the sabachi game you borrowed this afternoon? Perceptor's looking for it for Wheeljack. They want to play a few games tonight.

To: Prime_ From: Message: uhh, sorry can't help you. Bluestreak wanted to play against Hound while they were on break. I'll contact him and see if I can track that game down for Perceptor.

To: From: Message: Blue, you still got the sabachi game you borrowed? Perceptor's been looking for it so he can play Wheeljack after shift tonight. I've got a sneaking suspicion it's been a bit of a search already.

To: From: Message: nope, sorry Bee. Hound wanted to give Mirage a go; apparently he's the real sabachi master in this place. I'll talk to Hound and see if I can't track it down for Perceptor. Best not to keep him waiting too much longer for his game.

To: From: Message: I'm looking for the sabachi game you borrowed from me. I borrowed it from Bee and now Perceptor's looking for it. From the way he was talking, this has already been a long search already.

To: From: Message: wish I could help you Blue but Mirage took it with him. He was going to teach Skyfire the game if I remember rightly. Looks like this search just got longer but I'll see what I can find out for Perceptor.

To: From: Message: Mirage, have you still got that sabachi game set? Perceptor's been looking for it for a while, Wheeljack wants to play him.

To: From: Message: sorry, Skyfire wanted to have a go against Air Raid after I taught him how to play and showed him a few really sneaky moves. I'll get in touch with him again and see if I can't find the game.

To: From: Message: have you still got the sabachi game you borrowed? Perceptor's looking for it so he can have a game or two against Wheeljack after shift tonight.

To: From: Message: Air Raid took it with him when he left my quarters; I guess he wanted to have a go against someone a little less sneaky. I'll let him know Perceptor's looking for it. The game can't have gotten far.

To: From: Message: Air Raid, Perceptor's looking for the sabachi game. Have you still got it? From the way Mirage was talking, he's been looking for it for a while.

To: From: Message: um, no I don't Skyfire. Red Alert borrowed it when we finished playing. He gave me a solid beating too but that's cool. I'll ask him if he's still got it.

To: From: Message: Red Alert, have you still got the sabachi game? Perceptor's been looking for it and Skyfire just asked me for it. From the way he was talking, this has already been a long search

To: From: Message: it's going to get longer too. Inferno took it with him when he left my quarters; he was going to go give First Aid a game. I'll message him and try and track it down.

To: From: Message: Inferno, tell me you've still got the sabachi game with you. Perceptor's been looking for it, via Air Raid and Skyfire as far as I can tell.

To: From: Message: sorry Red, no dice. First Aid took it on shift with him; he was going to get Ratchett in for a game when things were quiet. I'll do what I can to track it down for Perceptor though.

To: From: Message: Aid, tell me you've got the sabachi game there with you. Perceptor's looking for it, and so far I've heard Red Alert, Air Raid and Skyfire all asking about its location.

To: From: Message: wish I could help you Inferno but no. Ratchett and I got a game in before Cliffjumper asked it he could take it. We both had a lot to do so let him. I'll see what I can find out though and get it back to Perceptor.

To: From: Message: Cliffjumper, you still got the sabachi? Perceptor's looking for it and inferno just asked me if I had it.

To: From: Message: wish I did but no, I had a game and then let Smokescreen have it. I'll ask him for it back and get it to Perceptor ASAP.

To: From: Message: Smokescreen, can I have the sabachi back please? Perceptor's looking for it and I'm heading that way anyway. I need Wheeljack to have a look at my sidearm.

To: From: Message: sorry Cliffjumper, I don't have it anymore. Hot Rod and I had a couple games and then he took off with it, I think he was going to go play with Kup. Tell you what; I'll track it down while you go check in with Wheeljack.

To: From: Message: Hot Rod, Perceptor wants the sabachi game so he can have a go. My guess, he wants to play Wheeljack.

To: From: Message: I don't have it anymore; Kup took it when he went back to his post. He was going to have a game against Ironhide. I'll check in and see if it's still there.

To: From: Message: Kup, have you got the sabachi game still? Perceptor's looking for it and I think he wants to play against Wheeljack.

To: From: Message: sorry Hot Rod, Ironhide took it when he went off duty. He said something about getting in a game with Ratchett to unwind before he headed for his berth.

To: From: Message: have you got the sabachi? Perceptor's looking for it so he can play Wheeljack.

To: From: Message: nah left it in MedBay with Ratchett. We had a game but I was so damn tired I forgot to bring it with me when he chased me out to get some recharge. I'll ask if he's still got it.

To: From: Message: have you still got the sabachi? Kup just asked me about it. Perceptor is looking for it.

To: From: Message: no, I gave it to Silverbolt when he was in here. Get some recharge Ironhide, I'll track it down and see that it gets to Perceptor, eventually.

To: Silver_ From: Message: please tell me you've still got the sabachi game. Perceptor is still looking for it.

To: From: Silver_ Message: sorry Ratchett, I don't have it anymore. I played Slingshot and then he took it to play a game against Springer. I'll see if I can find it and will personally deliver it to Perceptor.

To: From: Silver_ Message: you still got the sabachi? Perceptor's looking for it. I just had Ratchett message me asking about it.

To: Silver_ From: Message: nope, Springer took it after our game. I'll contact him and track it down. It can't be that hard to find a simple game.

To: From: Message: please tell me you've still got the sabachi. Silverbolt didn't seem happy when he messaged me just them. Perceptor wants it.

To: From: Message: sorry Slingshot, Sides borrowed it when we finished playing a few games. I'll see if I can find it and if Silverbolt gives you any more trouble, tell him I'm on it.

To: From: Message: Sides, tell me you've got the sabachi still. Perceptor wants to play but no one can seem to find it. I just got a message from Slingshot who got one from Silverbolt, all looking for the sabachi.

To: From: Message: sorry Springer, Sunny took it when we finished playing, said he was gonna go find someone else to play. I'll let him know Perceptor's looking for it; hopefully he's still got it.

To: From: Message: Sunny, Perceptor's looking for the sabachi game. Have you still got it? Springer messaged me and said he'd received one from Slingshot who had been asked by Silverbolt.

To: From: Message: sorry Sides, I left it with Fireflight after we played a few games. He said he wanted to play someone else. I'll see what I can find out.

To: From: Message: have you still got the sabachi game close to hand? Perceptor's looking for it. From what Sides just told me, this has been a very long search already but I've got a feeling it's not over yet. Sunny mentioned Springer, Silverbolt and Slingshot.

To: From: Message: you're right about one thing. The search isn't over. I gave Skydive a couple games but then he took the set with him and left to find another opponent. I'll check and see if he's still got it with him.

To: From: Message: please tell me you've got the sabachi set still. Perceptor's been looking for it and from what Sunny was just saying; it's been a hell of a search already. The twins, Silverbolt, Springer and Slingshot were all mentioned previously.

To: From: Message: it's not over yet, I left it with Blaster after we had a few games. I'll check in with him and see if I can track it down before anyone else gets dragged into this.

To: From: Message: have you got the sabachi there with you still? Perceptor's been looking for it and from the sounds of things; it's been a massive search. The twins, along with most of the aerialbots and Springer are all mentioned in previous messages.

To: From: Message: yeah, I've got it still. I heard Prime earlier saying something about it; he wants to play Wheeljack when they come off shift. Eject and Rewind are playing at the moment but when they're finished, I'll take it straight to him.

$~%~$~%~$

To: From: Message: you can stop panicking about the sabachi game Percy, Blaster just handed it to me. From what he was saying, it was a long search to find it but I've got it now.

To: From: Message: Blaster? How did he get it? I remember giving it to Jazz, not Blaster. What happened since yesterday morning?

To: From: Message: no idea but I'll try and put it together and see if we can't figure it out. Anyway, you still up for a game or two?

To: From: Message: of course, I'll be finished here in a few minutes. I'll meet you in your quarters as originally promised.

$~%~$~%~$

To: From: Message: I think I've got the chain of hands the sabachi game took from Jazz to Blaster. I almost don't believe this but check it out. Perceptor-Jazz-Prowl-Prime-Bee-Blue-Hound-Mirage-Skyfire-Air Raid-Red Alert-Inferno-First Aid-Cliffjumper-Smokescreen-Hot Rod-Kup-Ironhide-Ratchett-Silverbolt-Slingshot-Springer-Sideswipe-Sunstreaker-Fireflight-Skydive-Blaster-Wheeljack.

To: From: Message: incredible, I never imagined a simple sabachi game would make such a journey. Perhaps we should think about making a few more sets so there's not so much of a panic about where the set disappears to. 


End file.
